


not stupid

by thatoneinvisiblechick



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Logan is just mentioned, M/M, Patton is here for him, Roman needs help, Self-Hatred, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneinvisiblechick/pseuds/thatoneinvisiblechick
Summary: Patton is not stupid.





	not stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this may be kinda crappy, I just needed to vent a bit. 
> 
> Hope it's not too terrible :/

Despite how he may appear to people, Patton was not stupid.

Sure, he was not like Logan with his flashcards, and no amount of seemingly dumb dad jokes seemed to help his case, but Patton was not stupid. Some people just had trouble seeing it.

Patton’s not blind to the fact that people (even the sides) don’t take him seriously, and he knows that there is nothing he can do about it. No matter how much it hurts him.

But Patton wishes that it wasn’t the case, especially when it came to his boyfriend Roman. 

Despite how good of an actor that Roman said he was, he was terrible at lying. Patton could see just how tired he was, just how mentally drained, and just how done with everything he was.

And that broke Patton’s heart, because Roman, his boyfriend of three years, felt the need to wear a mask around him. Roman felt the need to isolate himself and break all by himself. And not only was it hurting him, it was hurting their relationship. 

Roman thinks Patton doesn’t notice that he has been pulling away, but he has. He thinks Patton doesn’t notice that he has been going away more often, but he has. Roman thinks that Patton misses the glares that he sends himself in the mirror, but he catches every one. And Patton is tired of Roman being in pain.

So he formed a plan. Roman had left for adventuring into the mindscape before Patton woke that morning, leaving him to wake up in a cold bed that seemed to mock the moral side, but Patton was determined to stay awake until he returned. Roman had formed a habit of leaving before he woke and coming back when Patton was already asleep, their only interactions happening on the off day that he decided to stay for some reason. Patton had spent the whole day going over and over what he was going to say to Roman, but he never has been too good with words.

All these thoughts were swirling in his mind, the clock face flashing a red 2:13 blinking behind his closed eyelids every time he blinked, and it took all that was in him not to panic.

But then he heard the door creak open. 

A very ragged Roman filled his vision as Patton scrambled off the bed to help his injured boyfriend.

Roman’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

Patton set him on the bed, “No, I’ve been awake.”

Patton watched with sad eyes as he watched the all too familiar mask slip back onto Roman’s face as he tried to make it about Patton, “Love, you know you need to sleep.”

“Like you’re one talk,” Patton snapped. He wasn’t trying to be rude, he was just tired of the lies.

Concern filled Roman’s face, “Did something happen while I was away? Are you alright, love?”

“Nothing happened, but I need something from you.”

Roman straightened up, “Anything my love. I will move heaven and earth for-”

“I’M NOT STUPID ROMAN!”

They both looked taken aback by Patton’s outburst, but this needed to happen. 

“I know you aren’t stupid, love. Why would you think you are?”

Patton placed his hands on Roman’s cheeks and took a deep breath, “Look at me in the eyes and tell me, because I think there has been some miscommunication. Because I would have to be stupid to not see what’s wrong with you.”

Roman opened his mouth, but Patton moved a finger over his lips, “Baby I can see you’re not okay. And that’s okay, but I’m here to help you. Please let me help you.”

At that moment it seemed that all the dams burst. Soon Roman was sobbing and spouting off everything that he hated about himself. Soon Patton would prove Roman wrong, saying that all the terrible things he was saying about himself weren’t true. Soon Patton would calm him down and place a kiss on Roman’s forehead. Soon Roman would gradually begin to open up more and the two of them would be happy again. Soon Roman would be able to look in a mirror without hating himself. Soon everything would be okay again, and they could finally sleep through the night. 

But for now Roman just let his tears fall and let the tension fall from his shoulders. Because he had Patton’s arms around him, and he knew that things would get better.


End file.
